Passion
by holyturtlemonkeys
Summary: Not quite your ordinary belated Valentines day fic.


-

Midnight spread a navy blanket across a crisp autumn sky, a breeze whispered as Xellos watched, perched on top of the limb of one of the few still standing trees, as a desperate swordsman dropped over the still body of a sorceress. His sorceress. A grin slashed the mazokus features, what would have been a non threatening gesture, had the scene he observed with such joy not been one of his own making.

The swordsman shook the paling body of the girl with frantic anger. Did he really believe that that would make a difference?

It didn't. the sorceress eyes would not open. Xellos had to admit he was but a tad disappointed with the girl, he had expected so much more from the chaos child. Yet the slightest beating around had the girl all in pieces, how fragile the human race could be. How easy to break she had been, not at all as fun as he had expected.

His grin widened when he saw the young girls eyes flutter open, heavy with ever such the delicious pain. A smile tugged at her lips, the pain in the movement alone calling to him all the way from across he sat. Oh yes, how fun she had been. How fun she would be when she saw just what he had in plan for her.

-

_Morning filtered through small cracks in the wooden panels that served to block out the sun from the small tavern Lina and co had taken temporary residency in, adding more to the grungy tavern look._

"_Just what is so important about this day of open hearts, anyway?" Gourrys voice was muffled by the cheekfull of meat he spoke behind. Zelgadiss already had braced himself for the crash of skull against table when lina face vaulted against her meal at the swordsman stupidity._

"_Ah, Gourry-san." Xellos raised a poignant finger to the swordsman. "The day of open hearts is when lovers tell each other of their feelings to ensure eternal happiness." _

"_Ooh." The swordsman tapped a fork to his chin "Then shouldn't you be worried? Being a mazokwhadjamacallit."_

Said mazokwhadjamacallit laughed "Oh hohoho, Dear Gourry. Im flattered by your worry for my sake" A chimera scoffed, "But I assure you, we mazokwhadjamacallit have more than enough than our usual fill in these days".

_It was obvious the point of his statement was not lost to a certain shaman whom glared at him sourly. His lina too looked at him with certain suspicion. _

"_Ah, which reminds me!" He clapped his hands cheerfully "I have some good news, and I have some bad news." All eyebrows raised, "Good news is I will be leaving you all alone." Jaws slacked and eyes widened. All, that is, except for two. "Problem, zel-chan?" _

_The chimera responded simply with something that could pass off as a growl. _

"_And you," Both the priests eyes opened to reguard a certain red head "Lina-san?"_

_-_

"G…Gourry?" A trembling hand raised to cup the blondes cheek, tears streamed down the mans face. Oh how adorable!

"Lina, Lina! Please, don't..Just don't talk." Gourrys voice wavered with such tangible anguish it sent a certain amount of joy to the mazoku. The sorceress shook her head.

"Ill be fine, Gourry. Just…let me sleep a little."

"NO! Don't, don't close your eyes. Lina, don't close your eyes! Please!" The mazoku could see the iddy bitty wheels turn in the swordmans head as life without the sorceress started to become a possibility for the blonde. What would poor Gourry do? Where would poor Gourry go? The sorceress eyes fluttered open, closed, open…Like a little butterfly fighting against a spiders web.

And this was a particularly happy little spider.

-

"_And you," both the priests eyes opened to reguard a certain red head "Lina-san?"_

"_And me what?"_

"_I seem to detect a certain weariness from you as well as our little stone complexioned friend." His eyes had closed again, his grin widening when a chimera turned to glare at him._

"_Ofcourse Im weary. Alright, for the 'good' news to be this good the bad news should be pretty damn bad."_

"_Hmmm.." The priest tapped a gloved finger to his chin, looking up as though in thought before breaking out into another happy grin "I guess you could say that."_

_The sorceress quirked an eyebrow._

"_Cut the crap, Xellos. What the hell is this bad news?"_

"_The bad news is, to our blonde and wiry haired friends, I too have a very special day of open hearts gift for our little lina-san."_

_-_

Xellos saw as the empty, meaningless future that awaited the swordsman began making its presence known in his mind as he tried to bring back the sorceress. His tantrum would do little good, but that did not mean that she would die. Oh no, Xellos picked his toys better than that.

The healing spell she had been using finished, and the mazoku felt a certain amount of giddyness fill him as the sorceress sat up, and the swordsman became overwhelmed with relief. This was going to be a lot of fun.

"Lina?"

She blinked up, a grin stretching across her features. There, that was his lina. He would like to see how long that grin would last.

"Hey. I told you Id be fine." her smile widened, but her voice was heavy with something equivalent to drowsiness.

"But…Lina, that's impossible. The blood…All that blood…You couldn't have possibly.."

"…Blood?" Linas eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion as to what the swordsman meant. She moved her hands from her stomach, seeing for the first time the large scarlet stain across her waist. Eyes widening, she tugged up at her shirt slightly.

Her ivory skin was perfect. Unmarred. Just as it should be.

"Gourry, I'm not…" realization dawned in, and her wide ruby eyes traveled up to Gourry.

-

"_The bad news is, to our blonde and wiry haired friends, I too have a very special day of open hearts gift for our little lina-san."_

_The table was silent. A red haired heavy, chimeric angry and blonde confused silence, but a silence non the less._

"_Oh? So suspicious of me?" The priest looked to Lina, but even her look was bland._

_Zelgadiss clearly faught to keep from throttling the dark haired mazoku, filtering his rage through hissed words "And just what is this _gift_?" _

"_Ah ah ah" Xellos waved the infamous no no finger at Zelgadiss, "Arent we being nosy?"_

_The chimera growled from clenched teeth "Xellos.."_

_Lina watched, a bored sleepy look in her eyes, her head slumped against her hands. Zelgadiss turned to her, almost indignant in outrage "Arent you going to do anything about this?"_

_The sorceress discarded it with a wave of a gloved hand. "Eh, too much work. Ill beat it out of him later anyways."_

_One closed eye twitched "Beast it out of me? Arent we being a tad violent?"_

"_Hey, If I don't get it out of ya these two wont give me a moments peace." _

_Gourry looked up from his plate "Hey, waddaya mean us two? Zelgadiss is the one whose jealous."_

_The chimera leapt up, palms flat against the table. Almost offended, if not embarrassed "WHAT?" _

_Lina sighed dramatically, averting her gaze back to Xellos. "See what you've started? Cant you just tell them?"_

"_Well," The mazoku scratched his head in the international sign of thought. "Oh what the heck! But before I give me gift to you, little lina." This time, one amethyst eyed opened. "Im going to have to kill you all."_

-

Gourry followed linas wide eyed gaze to his own stomach, the scarlet stain spreading like a puddle of water during a rainstorm.

He froze solid, looking back up at the red head with surprise clear on his face. The look was so…horrified, so scared, so..child like! It was just so gosh darn adorable!

Xellos tapped two gloved fingers to his mouth to keep from laughing out loud when he heard the swordsman whimper. _Whimper! _

"Lina?"

-

_It was much later that day, when the sun had already begun to spill orange hues across an autumn sky, that one would find Gourry and Xellos standing face to face in a crisp, gold tinted clearing. _

"_Oh? Do you really wish to go against me? By yourself, non the less?"_

"_I knew if Lina were here she wouldn't allow me to do this, and Zelgadiss would insist on helping. But this is just between you and me. I will not let you kill Lina."_

_The priest laughed, a joyous merry sound that sounded anything but lethal. "Are you sure you can kill me?"_

"_There are only three things I can always be sure of," The swordsman begun releasing the pins that held the hilt of the sword of light to the temporary blade he used for fighting "My ability to never know whats going on, My skills as a swordsman," The blade dropped to the ground with a metallic thud "And always protecting the one I love. I wont let you hurt Lina!" _

_And with that, calling to the sword of light, Gourry Gabriev lunged for the trickster priest._

-

Xellos had stabbed Gourry with a manifestation of the mazokus power during their fight, so as long as Gourry breathed Xellos had full control over the intensity of his wounds. Curious to the blondes reaction, Xellos had decided to…..adjust the levels of pain the swordsman felt. He Gourry was now laying on his back, eyes still wide from the sheer surprise of his own wounds.

"Lina, whats happening?" the man gropped at the air blindly, squeezing down tightly when the graceful hands of the sorceress wrapped around his own. The girl winced in pain at the mans vice like grip. "Please, lina hold my hand. Whats going on? Am I going to die?"

The sorceress laughed weakly, her pain..Her pain! So strong it was it was probably causing such physical torture in the young girl. Even Xellos could sometimes amaze himself with his handiwork. "Stop joking, jellyfish for brains. You wont die, I wont let you. "

"You wont?" The man sounded so young, so child like, so utterly _scared_!

"Ofcourse not. You still owe me my turkey from this morning, remember?" the girl wouldn't cry, her eyes were wide, so wide, but she wouldn't cry.

"Remember?" No response. "Hey. Gourry?" She shook him lightly.

"Ne, Gourry?" Nothing.

"Gourry?" The girl shook him again. When he didn't respond again, neither did the girl. Her eyes, so wide, those eyes usually so full of emotion, blanked. Emptied. And the girl fell, slumped, drained, limp, atop the body of the lifeless, lifeless corpse of her hearts first love.

God how Xellos loved the day of open hearts.

-

Happy Belated Valentines Day

This was kinda a prequel to possesion, and my entry for the lina/ Xellos yahoo groups v day fic Sooo not a shameless plug right there And…I think Im going to get killed. Any comments?


End file.
